


Wintertime Warmth

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mother Henning, Sharing Body Heat, They are both stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham was cold and Tim just needed someone to warm him up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintertime Warmth

Winter in Gotham was always brutal. It tore at exposed flesh and threatened anything hidden. The Sun seemed more content to hide far away from Gotham streets, never setting even the vaguest wisp of warmth against the iced stone. Each person that had to brave the outside world did so in twenty letters and four canisters of hot cocoa.

Robin wasn’t so lucky. He was huddled on top of Wayne Tower, cape wrapped around himself trying to get as much warmth as possible. He shivered, willing his teeth to stop chattering. The Robin uniform wasn’t nearly as insulated as Batman’s and he was suffering very much for it.

“B-batman?” He hissed into the communicator. “Can I head back to the cave?” He asked and while Tim hated to ever admit defeat, this was getting to be too much for him. He couldn’t feel his nose anymore.

“No, Robin. The target has yet to come out. Stay until he is spotted,” Batman responded, not a single trace of empathy in his tone.

Robin huffed, curling into an even smaller ball. He had been stuck up here for three hours. He didn’t think the target would ever show. However, Batman had given his orders and he had to listen. So, he settled in for more waiting.

If he was lucky, Batman would call if off soon and he could go back to the cave for the best shower of his life.

He wasn’t so lucky.

Instead of getting called off, he sat for another two hours. And instead of Alfred with hot chocolate, he got Jason Todd with a gun.

“Jeez, you never give up do you, kid?” Jason drawled, stepping up to the ledge next to him.

Tim gave a sharp jerk, almost throwing himself off of the building in his haste to react. The cape caught him the wrong way and he tumbled backwards onto the roof.

Jason laughed, sharp and mocking just the way Tim remembered. “Graceful, little bird,” he teased, dipping down and jerking Tim out of the pile of snow. “I’m not here to hurt you.” He set Tim on his feet and stepped back.

Tim righted himself, twisting away from Jason. “Then what are you here for?” He demanded, yanking his cape around to its proper position.

“Honestly, I’m just here to help. I mean it,” he added when Tim’s eyes narrowed at him. “I’m tracking the same target.” He pointed toward the building Tim had been watching for the past so many hours. “He never got into the room last night. He’s never going to come out.”

Tim’s shoulders slumped but the glare didn’t leave his face. He looked more like a petulant teenager than he ever would in his life. “Well, thank you for the help,” he said, turning and fumbling with his grapple gun. “But you can leave now.”

A hand settled over his. “Man, when did you get so lame? Come on,” he said, wrapping his hand around Tim’s wrist and pulling him away.

“Let go, Jason,” Tim replied, pulling back. “I’m leaving.”

“Correct,” Jason stated, not letting go. He continued to tug Tim behind him until they reached the back edge of the tower. “You’re coming with me. I’m going to warm you up.”

Tim stilled. “Why?” He asked, wearily, eying the man before him.

“Because you just look so pathetic up here in the cold that you made my little Grinch heart beat. So, are you going to keep complaining or let it happen?”

Warmth did sound really good right now, but Jason Todd was never a good thing. Tim continued to hesitate which was clearly cutting into Jason’s schedule. Not giving Tim another second, he wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and, tugging him close, launched off of the roof. Tim clung to the larger male, never going to admit that he had given a squeak of fear.

Jason would happily admit it, however and laughed all the way up until his feet slammed onto the next roof.

Without letting go of Tim, who wasn’t struggling all that much anymore, Jason strode across the new roof and kicked the entrance door open. His grip tightened slightly as they descended the stairs.

“Jason, I don’t know what you want or why but I have better things to be doing.”

“Can you feel your toes?” Jason interjected.

Tim was so caught off guard by the question, that all his movements stopped. “I… What?” He tilted his head to look at Jason, who was smirking faintly.

Jason shouldered another door open, bringing them both into the hallway of a rather nice apartment building. “I said, are your toes cold?” He repeated, shifting his grip on Tim just slightly. “Well?”

Tim blinked, stumbling slightly as Jason pulled him through the hall to an intimidatingly door. “Yes, a bit,” he finally admitted.

Jason nodded, digging a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He gently pushed Tim inside and followed after him. “Go ahead and sit on the couch.”

There was hesitation as Tim moved through the shockingly in order apartment and took a seat. He sat, a little unsure and hesitant. Something was going to go wrong, he just knew it. But this time, he would be on guard and ready.

Only, he wasn’t ready for anything.

Jason pushed him onto his back and crawled on top. “Christ, you act like I’m going to do something,” he complained, leaning over Tim, almost completely covering him with his own body.

Tim glared at him. “You will. In fact you’re doing something now.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Oh little bird. You act like we’ve never done this before,” he cooed, tilting his head down and nipping at the tip of Tim’s nose. “And to think I was trying to do something nice for you. I’m almost insulted.”

Tim wriggled, trying to find away out, but Jason wasn’t giving him any. Plus, the longer he stayed under Jason the less he wanted to move. It was warm and, in the strangest way, comforting. Like getting protection for a mother bear, Tim was starting to want to stay.

“Getting warm yet?” Jason asked, pressing closer until they were almost nose to nose.

“Possibly,” Tim stated, blank to the point of being robotic. “But you’re making it hard to breathe.”

One graceful eyebrow arched up. “Oh? Well, I’ll just have to fix that.”

And with that, Jason pressed his lips to Tim’s. The boy wonder gave a jerk but made no other move to get away. In fact, his arms came up to wrap around Jason’s neck, drawing him closer. It didn’t take long at all until Tim was moaning softly into the attention, while Jason’s tongue made a thorough map of his mouth.

“See? Not so bad, is it?” Jason asked, pulling back just slightly.

Tim considered that for a moment. “I’m still cold,” he said, sound more like a petulant child than an overtly mature teenager.

Jason’s infamous smirk pulled over his features. “I can help with that,” he said, rocking on top of Tim, pulling a delicious gasp out of his throat. “I can definitely help with that.

A shudder rolled through Tim’s system. He pushed up against Jason, forever unwilling to admit that Jason could make pleasure roll through him like no one else could. Highly skilled fingers found all of the latches on his uniform, pushing them away to reveal cold skin beneath. Those hands trailed all over making Tim shiver for reason far away from cold. His hips arched, almost crushing them against Jason’s.

“And here I thought you didn’t want my help,” Jason said, humor rolling through every word.

Tim bit his lower lip, shooting a not-so-convincing glare toward the older male.

Heat wasn’t much of a problem. From the way Jason moved onto of him to those mind-bogglingly steady hands shifting over every inch of skin, Tim was almost on fire. His body ached and sang with each light press. Groans rolled out of him with every harsh stroke and rub. Very soon, he was begging Jason to touch him to pull more warmth from those hands.

And Jason was very happy to oblige.

One of those talented hands disappeared under Tim’s tights to curl around hardened flesh. Not giving Tim a chance to pull away, he started to stroke the growing heat. It made Tim moan and tilt toward the source of friction. Jason pulled over the cock, teasing the sensitive skin in a way Tim hadn’t even seen in the best pornography.

“J-jason,” Tim moaned loudly, pushing into the hand.

Jason’s smirk widened impossibly. “You’re getting quite warm, little bird,” he cooed, his voice rolling over Tim’s system to mesh with the delicious touches.

Tim’s back arched off of the couch and he splashed rather embarrassingly over his stomach and Jason’s hand. He dropped back against the pillows, panting softly, letting the heat pool over his system. There wasn’t a point in Tim’s left where he had felt this completely sated and warm.

Jason sat back, licking the mess off of his fingers. He was mocking Tim from behind his hand, those sharp, teasing eyes glinting at him.

“Feel better?” He asked.

Tim glowered at him, setting his uniform back in order. “Yes, thank you,” he snapped.

Jason leaned back over him. That same, strangely protective warmth washed over Tim. How a man who thrived in blood and destruction bring so much peace would forever be beyond Tim. “Glad I could help.”


End file.
